Stick Mountain Wiki
Welcome to the Stick Mountain Wiki The Stick Mountain wiki is a way to aggregate ideas for the creation of a 2D ORPG called 'stick mountain.' For the most part, this is a private wiki created by InsideInside to keep track of his ideas for this ORPG that he's been kicking around in his head for the past two years. It is likely that no actual playable game will come out of this, but the creation of a comprehensive game design document is an important first step in actually having a game come to fruition. So what is Stick Mountain? [Chat x4|thumb|300px|right|This is as far as my last coding attempt got - a buggy and plain multi-user chat.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_vXU7seRuU&fmt=22 Watch the video full screen and in HD to see most of the detail.-02-0000]] Stick Mountain is going to be an ORPG that focuses on terraforming, crafting, questing, and combat. As far as I know, there are no 2D sidescroller ORPG currenly out there that allow the players to modify the terrain to their whims. In fact, as far as I know, Wurm Online is the only ORPG out there that allows players to terraform at will. However, 3D games are extremely time and resource intensive to produce, so to make a terraforming ORPG feasible, a dimension has to be taken away and the art style simplified (or I guess you could say 'stylized') to the point where you're literally dealing with stick-man NPC characters. The immediate goal of Stick Mountain is to have a simple server and client set up so that users can log in, walk around, see the sights, and maybe take a swipe with their stick-swords at a few monsters. In time, I'd like to be flesh out Stick Mountain to be a persistent world that players can log into and then feel like they can actually make a difference to the world. I feel like a player's involvement in the game should not stop the moment they close their client, but that their presence and the consequences of their actions should be felt long after they last logged off. If a player wants to build a house, let them reduce a forest to stumps to collect the required wood. If a player spends too much time killing forest critters in the same area, let the critters in that area become extinct. If a player wants to cut deep into the heart of a mountain to reach lava, let them burn themselves. This is not to say that the changes that a player makes are permanent; in time, trees will sprout again and a player's cottage, if not maintaned, will be reclaimed by treeroots and vines. Proposed Features of Stick Mountain Listed from feasible to more difficult to implement. *A client with which players can login into the game, move a default character around, and chat. *A large multi-zoned world. *Active combat. *Terraforming. *Crafting *Tradeskills such as Mining, Farming, Fishing, etc *Auction House *Animal Taming & Husbandry Here's a progress chart. Category:Browse